Caught In The Middle
by foshoyomo
Summary: Izzy Albin wants to prove that women can fish crab just as well as men. But when She joins the Northwestern, she finds more than crab. Captain Sig Hansen, catches her eye. But, Sig's little brother, Edgar admits that he may like her more than a friend.
1. The Beginning

**So, this not my first fanfiction ever. But it is, however, my first fanfic on this site. So i'm going to take a little bit of your time to tell a little about me.**

**Hi! My name is Sasha. I am obsessed with Deadliest Catch. So obsessed that, when we switched to cable, I missed Deadlist Catch. So I cried, tear filled eyes and all. Also, I speak german. Even though it is not my first language, I still like to speak it whenver I can.**

**Enough about me, On with The Story!**

--

I grabbed rain gear, two pairs of boots two pairs of gloves and a belt.

Now that I was finally buying gear, my nerves began to act up.

What if the guys didn't like me? What if they didn't want me back for opi season, what would I do then?

All the 'what if's' that I ignored for weeks rushed into my mind so fast it was dizzying.

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard and suppressed those thoughts, no turning back now.

Ignoring the owners angry looks, I walked up to the register and bought my gear.

Throwing my items in the back, I hopped into my truck and drove to my apartment to begin packing.

Once there, I started grabbing pictures of my family and put them in my duffle bag, kissing each picture as I put it in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked into Dutch Harbor with my two duffle bags full of supplies and clothing and I smiled, taking in the sights and smells of the beautiful Bearing Sea.

Oddly enough, it felt like I belonged here. After thirty-two years of searching, I finally found the place where I belonged.

That thought in mind, all my doubts disappeared, I was still scared, but only of dying out there. I didn't want to be taken away from the place where I was supposed to be.

I sighed happily as I began my search for the boat I was going to live on for the next three weeks.

It didn't take long to find it, considering it was HUGE! My grin widened and I found the blue and white boat, the Northwestern.

--

**This was short, I know. Just trying to see if it will get much response. So, Ill get the next one out real soon. I promise.**


	2. Meet The Crew

**Yay! longer chapter. School just started up for me and I've allready got homework. So, I might not get these up every day. I'll get them out once a week at least. ( I'll usually update more than that, so no worries!) **

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWN

"Greenhorn!" A man in orange colored gear called out, warning the rest of the crew.

"Hustle Greenhorn, Lets go!" Another crew member called, I couldn't tell who. I picked up my pace, wanting to make a good impression. When I reached the rail, I planted my hands on it and swung my legs over, landing on the deck.

"Welcome aboard the Northwestern. I'm Edgar Hansen, Your deck boss," I held my hand out for him to shake, "After the first trip. Come meet the rest of the crew." He led me over to the rest of the crew.

"Hey, guys, this is the new Greenhorn, Umm . . . I didn't catch your name . . . "

"Isabela Albin." I replied.

"Can I call you Izzy?" He asked, politely. I nodded.

"Cool. Izzy this is Nick," he pointed to one of my crew mates. "Nick, This is Izzy." We both said 'hi' and he refused to shake my hand.

"And this is Norman, My older brother. Norman, this is Izzy." Norman shook my hand quietly.

"And this idiot is Matt. Matt, this is–"

"Izzy, I know. You just said her name like, three times," Matt interrupted. He turned to me, a goofy smile plastered on his face. "I'll shake your hand after the first trip." I nodded and returning his smile.

"All right, now that you've met the guys, I 'm gonna show you to your bunk and then I introduce you to the captain."

He led me below the deck to show me where I would sleep when we weren't hauling gear.

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWN

"And that's our Xbox, You can't use it. Deck hands only." He taunted me. I stuck my tongue at him. We had only known each other for a little while and I could already tell that we would become friends.

"So, are you ready to meet the captain?" He asked, smiling. I swallowed hard, suddenly nervous.

"Aw, don't worry, Captain Sig wont bite . . . Too hard." He smirked.

"Edgar Hansen!" I punched his shoulder. He laughed and pushed me up stairs to the deck.

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWN

Captain Sig was standing outside on the deck. He wore a navy blue Mariners baseball cap over his blond hair. His is light blue Northwestern polo matched his faded blue jeans.

"Welcome aboard. I'm Captain Sig Hansen." My eyes widened.

"Another Hansen?! What did I do to deserve this?" I groaned in mock despair. All the crew men laughed, including Captain Sig. I assumed that this was not something that happened often, so, I enjoyed it while it lasted, He had a very nice laugh.

"I'm Isabela Albin. You can call me Izzy, though. Most people do." I held my hand out for him to shake

"After the first trip," He smiled, "Go ahead and get dressed and then come out and work on deck. The guys will explain what you need to do."

I followed his orders and went down stairs to change into warmer clothes and my gear.

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWN

Back on deck, Matt Bradley, Nick Mavar Jr. And Norman Hansen were standing in a circle, gossiping about the new greenhorn.

"Did you see the way Edgar was looking at her?" Matt asked the others, who nodded in agreement, "He likes her, definitely."

"Forget Edgar, did you see the way Sig looked at her? I haven't seen him look at a girl like that. Not even at his wife." Norman stated.

"Lets put bets down," Matt said, "The loser has to pay the winners' bar tab."

" I say she'll end up with Sig." Nick predicted, "Norman, what about you?"

"Don't ask me, Im' sitting this one out." Norman replied.

"Okay, then, Matt what about you?" Nick asked

"No way Sig's gonna leave his wife. I say she ends up with Edgar." Matt contradicted. The two shook hands, sealing the bet.

"Stop standing around like a bunch of gossiping old women and get to work!" Captain Sig shouted at his deckhands.

"Oops. He heard us." Matt said as the began working.

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWN

**Ok. Hope you liked it! Im out!**

**-Sasha**


	3. Steak, Shrimp and KitKats

**Ok, just to clear things up, any thing that is in first person view is Izzy's point of view, unless said otherwise. Sorry this took so long, my english teacher keeps assigning one page papers and I don't have time to write.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before I went outside, I headed to the wheelhouse with my present to the captain.

"Captain, can I come in?" I asked after I knocked.

"Yep, come on in," He said. I walked in and handed him the box.

"What's this," He raised an eyebrow, "a bribe?"

"Maybe," I said devilishly.

"Let's see it then," he smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sig opened the box and was astonished to see what it contained, Kit-kats! There must have been a hundred!

"How many are in here?"

"There are a hundred and two packs," Izzy answered proudly.

"I don't know if I'll eat them," he lied, not wanting her to get arrogant, "Go out side and help the guys." Izzy nodded and turned to walk back downstairs and outside. Once, Sig saw that she was gone he took a Kit-Kat and opened it. As he chewed, he thought about Izzy. She was definitely something.

He thought that maybe he could be falling for her, but of course he wasn't. A war was being waged inside of him, between an employer and a man. He shook his head and sat back down in his chair, preparing for the trip ahead of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked outside, pulling my clothes closer to me, it was quite cold. Matt called me over to the stack of pots.

"We can finish up here. You go make dinner. Steak and Shrimp please," He told me, smiling. I nodded and headed to the galley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys walked into the galley just as I was putting the finishing touches on the steak and the shrimp.

"Smells good!" Edgar said. He reached over and dipped his finger in my homemade shrimp sauce. I smacked his hand with a wooden spoon.

"OUCH!" He yelped, "Geez! You're just like my mom!"

"It's not done yet, so you don't get to try it!" I chastised him. Matt and nick exchanged glances and Matt mumbled something like, "Just like a married couple." I ignored him and continued to glare at Edgar.

"Geez, Edgar, what did you do?" Sig's voice came from behind Edgar.

"I just tasted her food!" Edgar defended himself.

"Well don't do that," Sig laughed, "Take It from a married man, Ladies don't like it when you interrupt their cooking." Edgar pouted, but dropped the subject and sat at the table.

"Ok, the food is ready!" I called and everybody laughed. Regardless, they each prepared their own plates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, that was good," Norman exclaimed after he burped. I laughed.

"Yeah, are you sure it wasn't a frozen meal?" Edgar asked; I smacked the back of his head. And Sig laughed. My heart fluttered. Could I possibly, no . . . no, I couldn't. Maybe I could, but I wouldn't. Would I?


	4. The First Pots

"Izzy!" Nick called, "Get over here, I'm gonna teach you how to set up bait!" I rushed over to him and he walked me outside once I had my gear on. We walked on deck, to the bait area.

"So, what you do here is, take the herring and put it in the grinder. And then turn it on," he flipped the switch on and an empty grinding noise met my ears, "And then, you take your cod knife, and cut the cod about an inch away from the fins. Try it." He watched me as I struggled to cut the cod. I gagged.

"Sig said that he wants you to do enough bait for the first twenty-five pots, I have to watch you," he told me, crossing his arms. I began working, wordlessly.

"You like captain Sig, don't you?" He asked when I was halfway through working.

"What? No!" But I could feel my cheeks warm up, Nick laughed.

"Hah, I was right!" He smiled.

"About what?".

"Oh, nothing." I didn't believe him but dropped it for now, I needed to concentrate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All right greenhorn, come here." Matt called. In his hand was a herring.

"What's this about?" I asked nervously, pointing at the herring.

"You've got to bite the head off the herring," Matt grinned at me and shoved the fish in my hand. My eyes grew wide as I stared at the fish. Suddenly, my stomach up heaved and I bent over to vomit, the boys laughed. When I finally stood up, I glared at their laughing faces.

"Shut. Up." I said angrily. They all laughed harder. Still angry, I bit the head of the herring, spit it out and threw the body over board. The taste was horrendous and I gagged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready Izzy? Were gonna start setting pots. Now you get to learn how to set up bait." Edgar pumped me up. Norman hauled the pot over to the raft via, the crane. I grabbed the cod and the bait buckets and Edgar showed me how to chain them to the top of the pot, Matt showed me how to tie the door to the pot and Nick showed me how to throw the buoys and line. The first pot was set and I didn't do a thing.

"Ok, now it's your turn," Edgar reminded me. I tried my hardest to do what the said as quickly as I could, but I stumbled and had to have Matt tell me how to tie the door again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When do we get a break?" I complained to Edgar; He just laughed. We had been working for at least thirty hours setting two twenty-five-pot strings.

"Is that complaining I hear?" Captain Sig called over the hailer.

"No! Of course not." I replied.

"Good, now get back to work. You'll get a break when you've finished another string." Sig said sternly. Groaning, I got back to chopping bait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked into the galley. I was exhausted. After I took my jacket off, I lay on my bunk and fell asleep immediately.

_Izzy searched through the whole house, looking for her father._

_"Dad?" She spun around when she heard a noise, but it was only Bounder, their dog,_

_"Oh, hey boy," She held out her six-year-old hand to pet the dog, "Do you know where daddy went?" The dog barked meaninglessly._

_"Ok. I guess I'll have to find him by myself." Little Izzy smiled and walked away from her little beagle puppy to continue her search for her missing dad. Suddenly, she heard the sound of an engine pulling up in the driveway. Izzy peaked through the front window to see her Daddy's white pickup truck in the drive way. She quickly bounded out the front door and bombarded her father with a hug. He scooped her up into his strong arms, holding her at his hip._

_"Hey, kiddo! How are ya? Did you take care of Bounder for me?" He kissed her forehead._

_"Yep! He's really big now, you should see!" Little Izzy said proudly. At that moment her brother, Jacob, loped over to where they were._

_"Hey, Dad! When can I go fishing with you?" He asked, giving his Dad a quick hug._

_"When you turn fourteen." Their father replied, suddenly stern._

_"But that's two years from now!" Jacob exclaimed, exasperated._

_"I don't want you out there until you can keep up with the other guys, and you're just not ready yet. Now, I don't want to talk about this right now. I just got home." Jacob pouted but said nothing else as they walked into the house together._

"Get up! Time to go back out!" Sig called from the hailer and I was jolted from my dream. I looked over to the picture of my Dad and brother that was tacked to the wall next to my bunk. Chugging two cups of coffee, I put my gear on. Even though I hustled, I still made mistakes as we set the next prospect pots.

I was so glad to be out on the Bering sea and that I could prove to everyone that I could work just as hard as the others, even though I was a girl. Life was great, I was doing my dream job, I was happy, the seas were calm and I was having fun. Oh, how life would change.


	5. Author's Note

I. AM. ALIVE.

Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Pleasedontkillmeomigosh! It's been nearly three years! I am going to continue this story! But my writing style has changed, so everything is going to go through a complete overhaul. I'm going to rewrite this. School starts tomorrow and I've got studying to do, but other than that, I will try to get the first chapter rewritten by next Wednesday. If my dearest beta reader is still out there and wants to help me with this, good. If not, I understand :). also, since it is going to be rewritten, the chapters will be longer! Yaayyyy! If it's not rewritten by next Wednesday, spam my inbox. Seriously. Do it. sasha(dot)lil(dot)ringo(at)gmail(dot)com you have it, now spam it if I don't write!


End file.
